Destiny's Embrace
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: AU A monster makes a visit into a church, seeking a moment of peace from the ever growing darkness within. He's shocked to find that he is not alone, sharing company with a mere child. Eventual AR. Other side pairings pending. WIP


Destiny's Embrace

Chapter 1: Demon in the Chapel

Story Summary: AU A monster makes a visit into a church, seeking a moment of peace from the ever growing darkness within. He's shocked to find that he is not alone, sharing company with a mere child. Eventual AR. Other side pairings pending. WIP

Disclaimer: I don't own WHR, this idea just popped into my head while having a strange conversation with my co-author.

AAOTD: I know I should post this since I have no idea where it's going but I just _have_ to!An AU. (nods) Different from all the other A/R's here, ratings may go up.  
Takara: I'm not in it am I?  
Amon: (snickers) No.  
AAOTD: Sorry Takara Amakusa-sama, but no. Background time! Go Takara!  
Takara: Yeah, like she said. AU- (gets knocked out by Amon)  
Amon: Wasn't me, stop blaming me. Anyways AU. I've got a dark secret, a dark side that craves for blood. But soon I meet Robin, an orphaned five year old girl, and vow to protect her whenever she calls my name. But she can't even say it right. My name is not that weird! People-  
AAOTD: That's enough, now on with the story.

* * *

His eyes snapped open. He awoke from his deep slumber. Crimson blood soaked his clothing, and he couldn't remember what he did. Couldn't remember, but knew what had happened. He had done it again, it seemed like every night he was doing it now.

He sluggishly got up from his resting spot, feeling like a drunkard when he almost lost his balance. The world seemed as though it were spinning, when it was just his sharp senses being annoyed in a big, dirty city. A passing car ran into a pothole filled with dirty water, splashing it on the blood drenched man. _Well, at least it was better to be muddy than bloody_, he thought to himself dryly. He resisted the urge to start running after the car to kill whoever when they shouted for him to get a job.

Sins tainted his darkened soul. He wasn't a religious man, but if there was a hell, he was going to burn there for all time. He knew that. He wasn't a pleasant man, but he did try to help people in secret. He wasn't one of the best people for company. He wasn't even sure if he was a man anymore, after dreaming of dark nights of blood, death and lust forcibly taken. There was no way that a human could do the things he had done. He was tainted, he deserved to die but could not.

Because Amon was not a man, he was a monster. Tainted blood flowed though his veins.

He would never find acceptance from the people he masqueraded with, they had their lies and secrets but nothing as bad as he had. The top was a lonely place, he knew. Surrounded by women he didn't care for, throwing themselves at his feet. If they knew the truth, they'd run away. But his other side would chase, it liked chases. He would always be alone, living by himself and for himself. Death would not be an option. He couldn't die. He had already tried for years. Years turned into decades, and yet he didn't age from that cursed day. Decades turned into centuries, and he realized that he had become a monster. He saw normal people age, grow old and die. Live life, have children. Smile and obtain happiness for themselves and their mates. Something, Amon was beginning to realize, that he longed for.

Did he _want _to be normal? He had a chance once, but he didn't accept the offer. He was a monster, but he had a conscience. He could have changed, but the price was too high. He wasn't going to lose himself if he had a choice. He would not take a life, but the other him would.

Before long, Amon found himself in front of the darkened, gothic style church, the same one he had been drawn to for a few nights now. It gave him warmth, peace. Something he hadn't felt for years, and so he ravished in it given the chance. He hid in the shadows and awaited for the old priest to shut and lock the door.

It was becoming a nightly ritual, him seeking sanctuary in the comfort of the holy church. Which led to another question, how long had he been in this city? A few months, he was drawn to something here. Something was here that stirred the beast within. He had been here long enough to know almost everyone, especially those who came to the church and those who lived here.

His breathing slowed to a near halt when the priest started directly at him, causing him to press himself against the wall even more. But he knew it was impossible for the elderly priest to see him, Amon was darkness incarnated. He was a part of the shadows, he was the shadows. He lived within their grasps for so long, they were one in the same now.

"May you find peace, child," murmured the aged Father as he made the sign of the cross in his direction. Amon thought for an instant that lightning bolts were going to strike him down from heaven for even thinking of entering such shallow grounds, but it never came.

He let out a shaky breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding before making his way towards the church doors. The gargoyles guarding the door turned their heads towards him, tainted, steel blue eyes met with pure, stone gray ones. The creature protecting the church nodded its head at the monster who appeared a man in acceptance. At least he didn't have to talk to them anymore, or get into any fights like the first night.

As Amon bent down to pick the lock, he found the door unlocked. So that priest did sense him. It was rare, but not unlikely. He made a mental note to lock up after he confessed and found temporary peace. It would be this third time actually going into the church, most of the time he would just stand outside in fear of something happening, with the doors wide open for him to see inside.

He moved swiftly into the church, the huge oak doors gently closing behind him. Even though it was pitch black, he lived with the shadows for so long he didn't mind it. He could see clearly, every bench, statue and cross. Unlit candles were lined along the ivory, plain walls, adding to its elegant beauty and design. When lit, it gave off a heavenly glow that filled whoever with a sense of belonging and protection. Of being wanted and being accepted.

Amon remembered long ago, times when any church made him uncomfortable. It was before he found out that he was a killer, a murderer. He knew now what he didn't back then, knew and accepted, knew but couldn't stop it. There was no choice, no matter how much he denied, no matter how much or how hard he fought, he couldn't stop it. The demon within him would take over, and there was no use fighting anymore. It always won.

He was in the center of the front of the church, where the priest would give the daily mass. He lifted his head to stare at the cross. He cocked his head, and felt nothing. The darkness stirred, whispered dark promises of more blood being spilled. He would find no peace tonight. Unless . . .

He turned on his heel and was about to leave when something sniffled. Someone. He opened all his senses, looking for the intruder until he reminded himself he was the intruder. Whoever was here belonged to be here, not him. He moved so his back was to the wall, pressing himself there so roughly. The shadows obeyed his demands and made themselves darker, if that was even possible.

With his heightened sight, Amon could see a small figure sit up from one of the benches. He cursed himself mentally for not noticing her sooner. Amon was slipping up these days, more and ore each day. Something was making him too relaxed, too trusting. He didn't know the girl, but knew of her. It would be the first time he actually _saw _her.

She slowly sat up, her blonde hair fell over her eyes. A child. She was clothed in a white, nun-like dress. "Robin Sena," he whispered it softly, like a playful wind. It felt good on his lips, his tense muscles relaxing, the voice of the beast dying slightly. He didn't let himself be seen, but he did let her feel that she was not alone. The girl was about five or six years old, orphaned when her adopted father abused her and beat her, trying to sell her but to no avail. Another girl and her friends had found her and saved her from the man who dared to call himself her father. An eight year old girl, one six year old boy and one seven year old boy saved the blonde girl from a miserable life when other adults were watching and not acting. The girl, Robin, was easily frightened of men, and he couldn't blame her. He remembered seeing those two around the neighborhood but never interferred, he always kept his distance. She looked familiar, like a long lost friend or lover. A name kept appearing in his mind, but he just couldn't grasp it. He couldn't really hear it.

He belittled himself. She was only four or five for goodness sake.

Her head suddenly snapped up, and she looked right at him. Gracefully she stood up and wondered, almost waddled, to where he was. His mouth dropped in shock, no one had ever done that in front of him. With the innocence of a child, she sat down in front of him, maintaining eye contact, with a finger in her small mouth. He couldn't help but smile at her, those eyes full of a child's curiosity. His heart fluttered, filling with strange emotions, his stomach twisted when he saw her walk- waddle- towards him. That was . . . cute. He blinked and shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind at the same time while he was trying to mask his confusion.

Her green eyes glowed unnaturally in the darkness, turning him over and examining him carefully, dedicating every small detail to memory. From his shoulder length, messy ebony locks to his very pale but handsome face. He was tall, lean but not too muscular or too skinny. His clothing was all black and muddy, as if he was trying to hide in the darkness, trying to restrain his goodness from her. She smiled innocently. "Are you my guardian angel?" she asked of him, her voice as soft as the flutter of butterfly wings. A blonde bang hid parts of her face, falling between her eyes and stopping at the tip top of her small, pink lips.

He wondered if he lit the candles, would she run away from him? Only one way to find out. With a elegant wave of his hand, all the candles in the chapel flickered to life, dancing to an unheard song. The young girl gasped in awe, not fright.

She moved closer to him. He was not an angel. Maybe a knight in black armor, a powerful aura shrouded in darkness, but she only saw what he was trying to hide from her. She saw past the monster and straight to the man hidden beneath. The boy hidden within the man. She smiled, and trusted him. She, who did not even trust the father of the church, trusted a monster like him. Amon looked at her, cocking his head from side to side. She was not scared. He had never met someone who was not scared of him. It seemed as though times had changed. But deep down, he wanted to scare her away, to make her leave him.

"I'm Robin Sena," she told him in that soft, siren-like voice of hers. It was enticing, even for a girl her age. He found it strange, and found that he liked it much more than the women at the office.

"Amon," he introduced gruffly.

He lowered himself to her level and they stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She was strange and amusing, he wondered where she would go in her life. Her huge eyes told all and saw all. He felt ashamed for some reason, kneeling in front of this small girl. He felt unclean . . . dirty, compared to this nun in training.

She was fragile, she wouldn't survive very long in the real world by herself. Her purity was untainted, she saw only good. She needed to be protected but in her eyes, she didn't want to be. She thought that she could take care of herself.

"Robin! Robin!" A harsh, feminine voice cut through the night air. "Robin! Did you light all these candles!" The abbess came into Amon's view. "Robin! Get to bed now!" Luckily for him, he was kneeling in front of Robin so his form was hidden. He cursed himself for lighting the candles but she was somewhat frightened of him, but her braver, more curious side overcame it. That was why he couldn't read her, other emotions came before fear.

He turned to look at Robin and patted her head like a small puppy almost lovingly, though his gesture didn't mean much to himself. Or so he said to himself. "Little one, if you have need of me just call my name," his voice was gentle, even and neutral as if he didn't care if she called for him or not.

"Almon?" She asked curiously. She licked her suddenly dry lips and tested his name again. "Amum." She frowned and tried to say his name correctly, but each time it came out worst and worst.

Amon let out a low, breathy chuckle. "I will leave for now, but I shall come back to you." He fingered her amber necklace slightly, touching the stone and the cross. Wise, emerald eyes flashed in his mind's eyes as it burned him, meaning that the beast within was about to awake. He didn't want to hurt the girl, Robin, but he knew if he didn't leave soon, he would. He felt uneasy in the church now, and Robin did too. He saw it in her eyes, eyes that would never change hopefully. "Remember me." _Save me. _He ran his fingertips over the cross, even as it burned through his gloved fingers. Letters appeared then disappeared into the cross, his sign of protection was already engraved in the sacred stone. Strange, but Amon wasn't given much time to think it over.

The abbess gasped when she saw him with Robin. Bloody, war torn with evil radiating out of his very being. She crossed herself, her small, black eyes revealing her terror. She cared only for herself, and only saw the demon she wanted to see within him. Amon couldn't help but smirk at her, disappearing into the nothingness as his laughter filled the now darkened room. A click was heard, the locking of the church doors as he left. The beast roared, breaking the binding chains that Amon had set.

Robin looked around, turning on her heel and pronouncing his name wrong. She couldn't say his name, and it saddened her. She felt empty again. She was alone again, no one stayed with her for very long. The young, five year old girl got up and started towards the dorms, gripping her necklace tightly and feeling a strange warmth from her mother's necklace. It was always there to make things better. She closed her eyes, hearing the soft whispers of her long sleeping mother, feeling the touch of her fingertips as she brushed away the young girl's bangs.

Outside, Amon watched her through the hall windows as she made her way to her room, seeing an angel's guiding light guarding her. He looked at his bare hand that had the burned cross on it, words engraved in his skin. That necklace was so familiar, as was the girl, and it already had his seal of protection on it. He closed his eyes, emerald eyes flashing in his mind's eye. Flowing blonde hair, soft, loving touches. A woman, whispering his name lovingly.

His eyes opened quickly as he fought to suppress the memory of another former life. He knew now why she was so familiar, but he needed to do more research on her. It was time for him to find _that guy_. He shuddered. Amon never thought he'd be going to _him_ for help. Amon shook his head. He must have been really desperate, but the thought didn't go away.

That face, those eyes. She had to be related to him somehow. He felt it instinctively that they were tied together . . . much like the one she resembled. "Maria."

* * *

AAOTD: How's that for the first chapter? And I'm trying to make Amon-chan different from a-  
Amon: Shut up, let them find out themselves.  
Takara: For once, I agree. You talk too much.  
AAOTD: (whimpers)  
Amon and Takara: Uh . . . (sighs)  
AAOTD: I'm not sure how to bring in Sakaki or Dojima or Michael or Karasuma. Oh yeah, Robin's only five in this, Amon's twenty-five. The next chapter, Robin's fifteen and Amon's surprisingly twenty-five. But I'm not sure when I'll write chapter two cause my boyfriend turned bestfriend who also happens to be my co-author is moving away from me. I want Michael, Dojima and Sakaki in the story, but I just don't know how. Karasuma . . . I don't care for. I think I have a way to bring in Dojima, Sakaki and Michael now. (smiles, then goes up to edit) 


End file.
